


【言战车】流星

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【言战车】流星

山上搭帐篷露营看了流星雨 心攻(星心)  
————分割线————  
夜黑风高，郊外未开发过的高山上，所有的气氛都符合恐怖片，但是……  
“啊啊啊！心华你是不是太闲了，大半夜出来看流星雨。”蜷缩在帐篷里的星尘很想把正在兴致勃勃地架摄像机的心华的脑袋撬开来看看里面装着啥。  
“想看看流星雨和星星哪个好看嘛。”回过身来笑着看向星尘。  
“星星不就是个亮点吗。”星尘抬头看了看漆黑的天空，一颗星星都看不见。  
“我说的是这个星星。”抱膝坐在地上的星尘被按倒在了帐篷里，唇上传来的柔软让她的大脑有些当机。  
“唔~”试图推开心华的双手被捉住十指相扣按在了耳边。  
“嗯~”手指被用力夹了一下，紧闭的牙关吃痛张开，灵巧的舌头趁机探入，知道星尘不会咬下去便愈发放肆。  
“哼~”软软的鼻音在这样的环境下格外清晰，星尘憋着一口气，嘴上的动作开始主动起来试图将角色反转。  
“唔啊~”心华突然离开了星尘的唇，低头舔舐她的颈侧，试图反抗的力气一下子消失，颈侧在舌头和牙齿的挑逗下迅速泛红。  
“在一起这么久，只有你欺负我也太过分了吧。”软软的台湾腔就像平时一样可爱，但现在情景星尘完全不想用可爱来形容心华。  
“如果快的话能赶上流星雨哦。”小小的一只手剥下了星尘的外套只留下贴身的长裙，随后敷上了胸前的柔软，也不介意隔着两层布料就这么不轻不重地揉捏着，从未听过的呻吟传入耳朵让受了这么久的心华很是开心。  
“嗯~别咬……唔……”耳垂被温热包围，转瞬间就变得湿漉漉的，随着吻的下移，星尘感觉半边身子开始发软无力，推阻的手也软软地搭在心华肩上。  
似乎是布料的手感不好，心华有些急躁地扯下了星尘的长裙和胸衣，过程中敏感的红缨被粗糙的布料蛮横地碾过，呻吟带上了些委屈。  
“嗯啊~”这声音，太羞耻了。星尘这么想着，将手抬到嘴边咬住了指关节，心华自然是发现了这个小动作，不过她也没说什么，身子下移含住了一边的红缨，配合着手上的揉捏让身下人的颤抖越来越难以抑制。  
“唔~”心华抬眸看着星尘，像是逃避现实一般紧闭双眼双颊通红，颈部勾出优美的曲线。  
好想欺负她。心华看着这样的星尘有些控制不住自己的动作了。  
“嗯~轻…轻点……疼……”委屈的声音传入耳朵，回过神来就看见了星尘布满水汽的金瞳，委屈的神情让心华一阵自责，舌尖轻舔着手指留下的红印。  
“对……对不起。”心华慌乱地样子让星尘怀疑是不是自己欺负了她，搭在她肩上的手环住了心华。  
“继续吧。”彻底断了自己的后路啊。星尘笑了笑，不再刻意阻止自己的呻吟流出，双臂用力将心华拉到和自己同一高度，对上那双粉色的眼睛，主动吻了上去。  
得到许可的心华开始了下一步动作，右手抚过星尘平坦的小腹，纯白的底裤被打湿了一片，直接扯下来，指尖顶开闭合的花瓣按在了藏在内里的花核上，学着星尘的动作按压揉捏。  
“唔嗯~哈……”试图合拢的双腿被心华的身体阻挡，紧密贴合的双唇终于分开，银丝落在嘴角带来一丝凉意，大腿内侧摩擦着心华腰侧的衣物，几下过后直接缠了上去。  
“从我……嗯~这…这里……哈…偷学了不少啊……哼~”半眯着金瞳感受着身下的动作，一向看到的都是带着情欲和迷离的粉色双眼现在被浴火焚烧得有些发红，双手勾住了心华的脖子主动地靠了上去。  
“我还没问你为什么第一次做就那么熟练呢。”指间的花核立了起来，心华也没什么停留在这里的欲望了，顺着花缝下移逼出了不少爱液。  
“现在来……嗯~纠结……有意思吗？”尽力维持着声音的稳定却还是在指尖顶在入口时发出了挠人的嘤咛。  
“星星觉得没意思那就继续喽。”心华笑了笑，张口含住星尘的唇，右手同时用力将手指送进了紧致的小穴。  
“嗯~唔~”轻微的疼痛一闪而过，心华坏心地把所有呻吟吞入腹中，食指进入一半便停了下来，拇指抚摸着花核试图让紧张的人放松下来。  
“可……可以了。”唇贴唇地说出一句话，静止的手指开始运动，穴口出现了第二者探头探脑表明身上人听见了自己的呢喃。  
不过心华到底是第一次，即使亲身体会了那么多次也把握不住节奏，可以说是毫无章法地直进直出带来的快感始终把星尘卡在边缘，明知道心华不是故意的却还是想要狠狠咬她一口。  
“呜~难受……嗯~”抱紧了身上的人自己扭动着身体来迎合对方生涩的动作好让自己解脱，但结果还是那么不尽人意，快感像小海浪一样冲击着大脑，大脑也如实地反馈给身体，但每次就差那么一点点，快要落入深渊的星尘却始终被拽着只能在边缘徘徊。  
心华也急得不行，肩膀处的衣服被星尘难耐的泪水打湿，背后的衣服被死死攥住，手指的动作被收缩的小穴限制到极限，偏偏每次深入还找不到那最敏感的一点，星尘带着哭腔的呻吟更是让她慌了神。  
“啊~”帐篷外透进来些光亮，刚想睁眼查看的星尘便被下身传来的浪潮冲得大脑空白，四肢下意识收紧，整个人贴在了心华身上，咬紧双指的小穴里涌出温热的爱液，打湿了心华的手掌和身下的帐篷。  
“没赶上啊。”心华慢慢抽出双指，体力被消耗殆尽，身子一软就压在了星尘身上。  
“怪我喽。”星尘闭上了眼睛，余韵还未过去，心华的呼吸又让她麻了半边身子。  
“不用看了，因为星星绝对比流星雨好看。”


End file.
